The Song on the Radio
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Summary: AU, One-Shot, Kagome is packing to go to the feudal Era. And starts singing and Inuyasha hears her. But he came to talk to her. InuKag not best summary but good story. [Complete]


Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha! But a girl can wish cant she!

Title: The Song on the Radio

Summary: AU, One-Shot, Kagome is packing to go to the feudal Era. And starts singing and Inuyasha hears her. But he came to talk to her. Inu/Kag

'thinking'

"talking"

_song lyrics_

'_Kagome singing to the song'_

(my comment)

Kagome Turns on the radio and "simple and clean" comes on.

'_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"'_

She was singing with the words of the song. While packing to go to the feudal era. But she didn't know that everyone's favorite Hanyou was outside her window listening.

'ok remember why you're here. Keep your courage' Inuyasha thought. Then he heard Kagome singing with the music. 'Wow, she sings like an angel.'

'_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go'_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

Inuyasha jumped up by the window to listen to Kagome more clearly. He just sat there listening.

'_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple'_

Inuyasha just thought again why he came. 'I came to tell her that I love her, I just need to concentrate on that.'

'_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before'_

She finished up the song. :":That was 'simple and clean' by Utada Hikaru.:": the guy on the radio said.

"that was beautiful" a voice said behind her.

She spun around quickly. "oh, Inuyasha"

"Who were you expecting some other hanyou."

"No, I was surprised"

"Keh, you take too long" he said with a distant look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

:":Next is Eternity by Dreams Come True:":

"Oh, I Love this song" Kagome said with a smile that made Inuyasha's heart melt.

"Well would you like to dance" Inuyasha asked, (WOW kinda OOC don't ya think)

"um, sure" she said a little surprised.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and the other he held her hand.

'I knew that we belonged together  
Long before I knew your name  
And the only thing I longed for  
Was a sign to prove you felt the same

Somehow I knew your every secret  
Just by looking in your eyes  
From the very moment I met you  
I was thinking of the rest of our lives'

"This song makes me think of you, Kagome"

Kagome blushed.

"How so?"

"Well, I guess how so, is, That I love you."

"you do?"

"yes, very much"

"I love you too"

Just say to me

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of the time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time   
Eternity, eternity is on our side

I'm not afraid to say forever  
You have made me feel so sure  
'Cause I know it's everlasting  
And I've never had this feeling before

Keep telling me

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity

Kagome rested her head against his chest and sang softly with the music.

'Caught in the tide  
And it brought me to you   
And now I know that dreams come true

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side (is on our side)'

"Kagome, you sing beautifully"

"Thank you" she said with a little blush still visible on her cheeks. As she finished the rest of the song.

'I'm gonna love 'til the end of time ('til the end of time)  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time   
Eternity, eternity, is on our side  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity'

"And the same goes for you, Kagome"

With that he leaned down and kissed Kagome.

Yeah I know kinda of OOC But I think it came out alright. Well review and tell me how I did. Demons-heart over and out! Hehe I've always wanted to say that.

Demons-Heart .


End file.
